Of Challenges,Butterflies and Presidents
by Drugs Sparks The Imagination
Summary: Set before and after the last anime episode."You think of me just like a butterfly , you want to pin me to your wall so I can never fly." Not a songfic, not angsty


_**You think of me just like a butterfly, you want to pin me to your wall so I can never fly.**_

* * *

><p>It hit Kyoya like a stone, actually more like a boulder ,an really obvious one heading for his direction at 600 mph , with only one intent : to crush him .He saw it one evening while he was waiting in his father's office for his father and his two elder brothers.<p>

He had already screened through that evening's topics, and before he could stop himself Kyoya found his eyes roaming the office.

The office looked like it always had done , a couple chairs for guests and business partners ,a glass desk with a laptop , a desk lamp and a dozen papers in neat piles, there was only one window in the office,it was directly behind the desk and gave a kind of halo effect , Kyoya's father had ,without doubt, deliberately done that.

The floor was adorned by a blood –red Persian carpet of finest quality. The right wall was occupied by a white ,tall bookcase crammed with books, and the corner closest to his father's desk held a locked file cabinet for the most important files.

But the left wall was bare , if you didn't count the three expensive paintings hanging there to impress those easily impressed. But , none of that caught his eyes nor did the little glass box with the wooden,it was the content of the glass box, the dead butterflies pinned inside to a lush black, silk pin cushion.

In total there were four butterflies, the two first were so shriveled of age and the pins in them that they had lost any colour they may had once upon a time .The third butterfly had a slightly dark blue colour as a whole but some parts were light blue.. It had two pin of either side of it, a crippled beauty.

The fourth and the last, was midnight blue, it almost seemed to blend in to the back ground with its colour. This one had one small pin to it at the far corner of its left wing, that it was dangling by , before Kyoya could get up to inspect it closer, his brothers and his father walked in and his chance was gone.

The meeting started.

"Kyoya , pay attention." The president of the Ootori Group ordered his youngest son who obviously wasn't 'paying attention' .Honestly, Kyoya was paying attention just not to the business matters at looked up and saw his older brothers snicker silently at him,even though they were older they could act like such children sometimes. He ignored them and shifted his attention to his father, the one worth _**not**_ ignoring to a certain degree, who was staring at him.

"Of course father." Was his reply

.His mind was in turmoil, he had all these questions piling up , and he was certain his father wouldn't answer him if he asked.

As the meeting wound along Kyoya's mind were on the butterflies, while the meeting was about some French company buying up large corporates, and they were quickly gaining on the Ootori Group.

As his father was drawing the meeting to an end, Kyoya simply took glances at the butterflies especially the two last. They were after all a symbol of the only Ootori daughter and himself, the two first of his brother's.

Kyoya could now fully comprehend how broken his brothers were , it almost made him pity them , still unaware that they had lost their colour.

The two pins in the differently blue coloured butterflies were not many but fatal, at least to his sensitive sister, whom the butterfly represented. The first pin was all those years she had been ignored by their father, the second when it dawned that he wasn't ignoring her , he just didn't place much value in her. How had she realized it before himself? Maybe the day when his father had announced her arranged marriage, the day he had caught her crying.

He avoided looking at himself , his own butterfly, the image made his stomach churn. He knew what that lone , fragile pin stood for, the power his father had over him was strong yet weak. Kyoya had only wanted to please his father since he was little, it made him go to extreme lenghts , that power. Yet , now as he saw that fragile pin he realized he could easily break free.

The three brothers were heading for the door , the youngest cast a glance backwards and caught his father looking at his older brothers-He always looked at them -never at him or Fuuyumi, they were invisible ,the invisible ones were also the ones who were breaking free . The Irony–disapprovingly and kind of disappointed.

His father looked like a child whose expectations weren't being fulfilled , and it struck Kyoya that his father must have been playing with people all his life and always won , never lost. When he got children he expected them to be a challenge, but the two oldest were so easily crushed and pinned it was laughable.

_Maybe _Kyoya mused_, He wants to lose,__ so the one of his two sons he loses to can take over, this company is too dear to him __.__ He wouldn't want to give it to incompetent hands, only his two sons have failed him and he's too short -sighted to see me or even Big Sis._

His father wanted a challenge , he would get a challenge, and Kyoya would win. He would crush him before he knew what hit him.

The boulder only greased Kyoya's shoulder and didn't do any real damage. He, in return, sent a boulder at his father's direction , while said man was busy with the French boulder when he should be worrying about the real danger.

Kyoya's boulder did damage. But , you could hardly detect it

* * *

><p>It was several days after The Tamaki Incident and Kyoya was heading for his father's office with his brothers to overview their reports. Right now his brothers were trying to figure out who their new mysterious owner was.<p>

Kyoya thought about telling them and his sister(he was sure his father knew) and he also thought about marching onto his father's office in full sight and rip out the midnight blue butterfly.

He thought about all those people who didn't know that they had a new owner, of those that did but didn't know who. The shock would be very amusing.

The brothers walked into the white office, the youngest glanced at the butterflies and saw that one was gone: the midnight blue one.

He caught his father smirk at him, which seemed to say "_Show m__e watch you've got"_.'

Kyoya merely adjusted his glasses.

Those earlier thoughts were just for amusement , right now he was content with the shadows..

He was after all the Shadow King, and the Shadow King had a game to win.

Kyoya Ootori , president of the Ootori Group, sat down across his father .

_Let the game begin._

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe it my FIRST story, almost over two months I get this account and all I come up with is this little ficlet, baby - steps people, baby-steps.<strong>

**Anyway , I think more stories will get uploaded so keep your eyes peeled, school hasn't started yet afterall.**

**Bye , bye from your cruel writer.**

** R and R**


End file.
